


At Worlds End

by Sorran_Rae



Category: Original Work
Genre: 0-21, A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Threesome - F/M/M, cervix, mmf, rutting alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran_Rae/pseuds/Sorran_Rae
Summary: In a world where plague struck, everything was in ruin. Bodies littered the streets, and wildlife running wild The 0.21 virus was horrid. There was no way to stop it, no way to prevent it. Its origin unknown, as well as the way it was transmitted. For two years The virus struck everywhere, leaving a trail of death,rot and ruin in its path, intull one day, it just stopped. Disappeared. With more than ¾ of the world's population gone, omegas being next to extinct,betas struggling to survive and alphas  running wild, what will happen to Asher, an orphan beta with no place to call home?





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> writing this to see if anyone takes interest. if its good i might try to post it somewhere else

Shivering, I curled up tighter into a ball. God, why did it have to be so cold? I thought as I wrapped the rough blanket tighter over my underfed form. It didn't usually get this cold in Tennessee. Giving up, I decided to look for a warmer place.  
I stumbled through the snow filled streams, holding my breath and carefully walking around the dead. In the early days of the plague, people had tried to bury some of the body's, until there were more dead than living. Bowing my head, I shook in in silence.  
Tightening the blanket, I walked through an ally and peeked my head into the back of a grocery store. Nothing. The shelves were empty, but that didn't matter. I still had a few canned food items in my bag,a bell as some water. Shutting the door behind me, I set my bag on the counter before grabbing a shelf and berracadeing the back door.  
The bulk of the population is now alphas,and they traveled in groups. Like a murder of crows. This wouldn't stop them, but it would give me time if I needed to run. Looking around, I went into a storage closet. The air was stale, but there is no draft. And it had a window if I needed to escape.walking around, I picked up a few dusty blankets and pieces of fabric before walking back to the closet and placing them on the ground. As good as it gets, I thought to myself as I curled up and closed my eyes to sleep.

“GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, YOU BETA RUNT” the group home leader , zion , screamed at me. Tumbling out of bed, I howled my head at him and tried to scoot away.  
“y-y-yes sir?” I stuttered and flinched always down him.  
A sharp blow hit my face so hard that my face cracked agents the rotten plaster of the wall.  
“SHUT UP,RAT” he screamed as he clicked my ribs, causing them to break and my body ro go rumbling away. KICK.*Thump*kick *thump*  
Thump  
Thump  
Thump. 

Jerking up, I grabbed my ribs.  
*THUMP* the store shook a little as the door to the store flew off its hinges and landed in front of my closet. The air reeked of alpha musk.  
“it's in here somewhere, I can smell it” a smooth,deep voice whispered. My skin tightened as the hairs on my neck stood up.  
“yeah, if your loud ASS didn't scare it off” another voice harshly whispered.  
Fuck. They are here for me. Slowly getting up. I grabbed my bag and creeped to the window as the alphas started searching the isles. Reaching for the window, I pushed up, only for it not to budge. Stuck. Letting go, I slid back into the closet behind some empty boxes.  
Watching from my spot, I saw a tall figure approach the closet, grab my blanket, and bring it to his nose. A filthy groan escaped his lips as I bared my teeth.  
“ max. Come here.” he said, never allowing the bbn blanket to leave his grasp as he licked it. The second alpha, max, walked to the entrance of the closet, leaning on the doorframe. “what is it, J ?” he asked before my blanket got tossed at him by J.  
“scents not even five minutes old. Beta female” he said as max sniffed at the blanket. Grunting, max dropped the blanket and walked over to the window, testing it.  
“frozen shut” he observed as J moved away from the doorframe. Looking at the unlocked door, I came up with a plan.  
which means she's still here” J said, just as I pushed the boxes onto the mand took off.  
“FUCK. GRAB HER MAX” someone yelled as I catapulted out of the store, only to run into a… car? I stared up at it from the ground before scrambling to my feet. Too late. Someone grabbed my bag and pulled me back. Holding in a growl, I skipped my arma bbn out of the straps before taking off again. I can say I made it twenty feet before I was being tackled. Tensing, I expected to get a face full of cement and was surprised when I landed on a warm chest. The chest of my attacker. Kicking, I tried to wiggle out of his arms no no avail.  
“easy, easy” he crooned as he rolled on top of me and the other alpha approached. I was full on struggling now as I kicked my legs and tried to head but him, jerking my wrists against his firm hold and trying to bite him.  
Moving his nose I second before I bit him. He looked over to the other alpha.  
“she's not calming down” he said as the alpha over me nodded, before dropping his entire weight on me, pinning my legs with his and pushing my head to the side with his cheek, pinning it there. Jerking my legs I tried to move as I bared my teeth and tried to bite again.  
Warm breath was on my cheek, as well as everywhere the alpha touched. Dan genetics, marketing the alphas run at a hotter temperature.  
“shhh. Shhhhh. It's ok. You're ok” the alpha on me whispers as is wriggled agin it a final attempt to get up. Pressing my cheek to the cement, I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw as I tensed up underneath him, stilling.  
“That's it. Good girl. I'm not going to hurt you.” his thumb started rubbing circles on my wrists as I tried not to cry. I should of seen if the window worked. This is my fault.  
Suddenly, I felt another set of and on my arm. Twisting, I tried to see what he was doing. Only for the alpha above me to growl and shove my cheek into the ground with his. Not hard enough to hurt, but to get the message across. Stay still. I nodded a little and he let me up some, only for me to see the glint of silver, before something pricked my neck and I fell into darkness. ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo................  
> *falls through floorboards and dies of fatil wounds before i can die of emberrrasment *

Warm and soft. wrong. were my first thoughts apon waking. my limbs felt like lead, my head was spinning and my mouth tasted funny. i couldent open my eyes. i could barely think past the panic rising in my throat and my own smell of distress. i was laying on my stomach, whith my arms and legs in a conftrable position. the bed shifted, and a blazeing hand was placed on my cheek. i tried to jerk my head away, but was only met form a dissaproving growl form across the room.

 

     my heart sped up as a thick whine bubbled in my throat, but my vocal cords dident seem to be working.

"youre scareing her,j" the voice acros the room mummerd as the person above me, J , began to rub my solders while absentmindedly shushing me. it wasent helping. i dident want his hands on my skin. i didet want to be here. a whine escaped my throat when suddenly a light flashed in the room. a hiss bubbled in my throat and i tried to bite the hand on my face.

"close the dam blinds" J gritted out as he moved his hand away from me. i was tired agin, and let my head slip back onto the pillow


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to warm hands rubbing my thighs,stomach and hips. And two obnoxiously loud purrs. Whining, I squirmed, trying to get away, when a low growl sent me reeling, a bittersweet scent filling my nose and laying thick on my tongue . Fuck. Inhaling again, I confirmed my suspicion. Rut.   
Jerking my shoulders back, I tried to dislodge one off my back, only to get a sharp bite to the neck. My muscles relaxed without my consent, my mind still racing, unlike an omega, who would have been boneless and mindless, pleased by an alphas bite.  
My instincts just paralyzed me in fear. One of the men moved forward, and sat in front of me, naked. I flinched at the sight of the angry, deep purple color of his dick, pulsing precum, the skin taunt around the base where the knot would swell.   
No. No no no. I growled, kicking my legs out and shaking my head violently . If alphas weren't careful with their knots, they could kill a beta, tearing us apart from the inside out. Fuck.  
"No" I said through gritted teeth as my legs were pinned by my knees, hips held up with a horny alpha plastered to my back. I made a swipe for the alpha infornt of me, only for my hands to get grabbed mid swing,and pinned to the matress.  
"Be good, little beta. We won't hurt you. We know what we are doing" the one who's dick was in my face said, purring louder petting my hair , failing to reassure me. A warm hand, sticky with something warm, cupped my cunt, rubbing my outer lips before slipping a finger into my unprepared passage. Nope. Snarling, I sink my teeth into the thigh of the alpha in front of me, alpha pheromones and blood filling my mouth and making me gag. Instead of swatting at me or pulling away, he groaned and pushed my head deeper into his thigh.  
"You can bite us anytime beta if it makes you feel better" his purring got stronger, the acidic smell of my fear filling the room.  
Despite not ovisus fear,He smiled down at me, as the hand inside me began to move. Fuck. Whining, I tried to pull away, only to receive a sharp slap in the ass before he added another finger and crooked them up. Letting go of his thigh, I hissed and jerked forward before moaning into the alphas lap. I groaned at the scratch of a third finger.  
His fingers drove Deeper as my moans got louder, now up to four fingers. His thumb found my clit and roughly rubbed as I jerked and buried my head into his lap as I came on a high pitched squeal. Panting, I was coming down when the alpha pushed his fingers into my mouth, the salty taste of his cum making me lick and stuck on his fingers. I vaguely remember something about alpha cum being a aphrodisiac, but it was pushed out of my mind when the second alphas cock pushed against my lips, pulsing fluid. I eagerly took his dick into my mouth, eyes rolling back into my skull as a blunt heat pressed against the lips of my cunt, slicing up my folds as it bumped my sensitive clit and I spread my legs.  
"Such a good girl for us" one of the alphas rumbled as I suckeled on the dick in my mouth, whimpering at the tight stretch of his dick, pushing against my hymn. Fuck it hurt. But any lie of enjoyment flew out the metaphorical window. The alpha jerked his dick out of my mouth, just in time before I tore it off. Jerking back, I tried to get his dick out of my cunt, but he growled and grabbed my hips, slamming me back to him as a wave of pleasure/pain made me fall to my forearms, ass and cunt on full display.  
"So good.wet.tight " he groaned, slowly dragging his dick out to the tip, before slamming back in, his length hitting something that made my back arch even as I weakly struggled to get away. The alpha before me had his eyes closed, as he stroked his dick, using his precum to slick himself up. The alpha behind me growled, as if sensing the attention was no longer on him. He scooted forward, getting a better stance on the mattress before he grabbed my hair and pushed me face down into the mattress, slamming his dick all the way in to the throbbing knot. I squealed at the sensation, and he started a punishing pace, the sound of his hips hitting mine hard throughout the room  
"Please..." I begged weakly into the bed, turning my face and closing my eyes. Each snap of his hips was becoming more pleasure than pain, and I'm not sure if that's what I want. My composure broke when he hit my g-spot again, and I arched my back, opening up my cunt as the alpha growled in pleasure. Pressure cooled in my stomach again as I slammed my hips back into his.  
"Harder" I spoke, not meaning to. But he heard regardless. Drawing out, the world tilted, and I was on my back, hips propped up with a pillow as he slammed back in, going harder and deeper as i screamed, and he put my leg over his shoulder, opening me up again as I convulsed around his dick, him pounding me through it. I whined weakly when I felt a tight pressure against my cunt  
His knot  
No.  
Yes.  
Yes.  
"Yes" I groaned. If I'm gonna die, this might as well be it. The alpha above me snarled and ground into me, getting angry that his knot wasn't fitting, before he slammed his hips to mine, the knot sliding in with a wet pop. A searing pain flared through me as something sticky landed on my face, and the knot expanded pat my pelvis and the first searing load of cum was dumped straight into my pussy, slowly leaking into my womb as I convulsed on his dick, eyes rolling into the back of my head when a finger began to frantically rub my clit, and I exploded aging, just as another load was dumped into me, the biting my collarbone and pinning me flat to the matress. Panting, the alpha flipped us, and as the pleasure faded, unlike an omega who would still be squealing and milking his cock for more, I began to register the pain in my pelvis, as my hips jerked away from his and I whined. The other alpha scooped something off my cheek and grabbed my jaws pinching my cheeks so hard that my jaws opened, and he slipped his cum coated fingers into my mouth. The alpha came again, and a pleasant heat settled in my stomach alongside the throbbing pain, alpha stroking my hair.  
"Sleep little one"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey......... a lot of stuff has ben happening. Its ben being g passed around by my family like a party favor. Things are chaotic rn. I'll try to update.

Fors anyone have any ideas for me? I kind of need a kick starter


End file.
